


Happier by Ed Sheeran

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Series: GOT7 Song Fanfics (All My Favorite SONGS!!!) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Based on Happier by Ed Sheeran.Jinyoung and Jaebum are exes but friends.I'm sorry for the sadness in advance. It'll be very short.





	Happier by Ed Sheeran

It was the beginning of Autumn when Jaebum saw him once again. The trees were already turning into their bright reds and oranges. The cold wind of Autumn shook the trees, letting some fall. They still seemed to float around him. He held a smile on his face as he watched him from afar. His smile fell when he saw another coming into view, making the other smile until his eyes crinkled. Jaebum never saw that smile when they were together.

It would've been the one-month anniversary of their official breakup. Rather than a breakup, Jaebum had let Jinyoung go. It was for his sake. Jinyoung was never as happy as he is now. He watched them walk into a cafe. He could practically hear Jinyoung's laugh when Youngjae cracked a joke.

He was very well informed about Youngjae. They shared the same friends after all. The four troublemakers gave Jaebum the space he needed when he dated Jinyoung, now they were back. They always complimented the young boy, much to Jaebum's dismay, but Jinyoung loved Youngjae, not him.

At home, there were constant reminders of Jinyoung. The little teddy bear Jinyoung had won for him on their first date. The fluff was almost gone by now. It reminded him of how helpless he felt.

There were the pictures they took in a photo booth were stuck on his mirror. The difference in their smiles was very noticeable. Besides, Jinyoung was never in love with him. The 'I love you's they exchanged were never fit for each other.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Every day, Jaebum would take a little walk to get his mind off of Jinyoung. It was already a few years since they separated. They were still friends, hurting Jaebum even more. There was one day that his friends took him to a bar. "You'll find someone. There's always someone out there." The reassurance was never reassuring. Quite ironic actually, but it was Jaebum. It was always hard for him to let go.

Jaebum and Jackson were sporting the age of 24 already. Jinyoung's birthday was just around the corner for him to turn 24 as well. Youngjae had already turned 23 and they all enjoyed the fancy dinner that accompanied it. It was then that Jaebum decided to go to a bar once again. Alone this time.

He sat in the secluded area by the counter, listening to the live blues that accompanied the service. He reminisced about the short months that he was with Jinyoung and how happy he felt. But, his very presence was hurting Jinyoung without Jinyoung knowing it. By keeping him, Jinyoung was slowly dying because of him.

There was no one that had hurt him like Jaebum. But, there was no one that had loved Jinyoung like Jaebum. He was already dreading the fact that he'll be at Jinyoung's birthday, but it was also the day of their wedding. He'd be sitting in the audience, watching the love of his life love someone else for the rest of their life.

How he wished it was him walking down the aisle, but it would never be him. So he put on his usual smile to hide the pain. It was usually successful, but his high school friends all knew that he was crying on the inside.

He watched Youngjae and Jinyoung fall into the kiss, the very kiss that sealed the contract of marriage. The very kiss that he wished he shared with Jinyoung. He vowed to himself, if Youngjae ever hurt Jinyoung, he'd have his arms wide open for him to come back to. But he had to stay happy for him.

Because Jinyoung is happier, right?


End file.
